


Anyone

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse into Conrad’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)

Conrad finds himself longing for it ; for any contact, any reassurance he is not alone. Right now he would give anything -- maybe not, but a lot of things anyway -- just to feel solid arms around him again. Since his mother’s latest hug, there has been none, and it was already weeks, months ago.  
  
He laughs bitterly at himself. He might fancy Yuuri, but the truth is he would settle for anyone just right now: anyone who would be free to love him in return.  
  
There was a time when there had been rumours about him and Yosak. As if. They were close, very close, comrades in arms, best friends, but never anything more. For all their good camaraderie and mock flirting -- they were comfortable enough with each other not to care about other people’s reactions -- that was all it was: fun and companionship.  
  
Besides, Yosak is now in a steady relationship with the Great Sage. He has no interest in Conrad in that way.  
   
Still, Conrad finds himself wishing, dreaming that maybe Yosak would invite him to share their love, that maybe both of them would welcome him, love him too. But that’s all it ever remains ; a dream. He has no one by whose side to stay at night, and those phantom arms -- Yuuri, Yosak, Murata -- are nothing but fantasy.


End file.
